


How You Get The Guy

by iwritetrash



Series: Stormpilot One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn and Poe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern AU, New York, Post-breakup, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three months since Poe walked out of Finn's life without so much as an apology, but now he's begun to second guess his decision and wonder if he really did the right thing after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Get The Guy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Inspired by How You Get The Girl by Taylor Swift (if it wasn’t obvious from the title), kind of angsty turned fluffy, I guess. It has a happy ending so I guess that’s the important thing.

It was raining. Pretty heavily actually. Which was why by the time Finn finally opened the door, Poe was shivering uncontrollably, because the idiot forgot a coat when he ran out into the streets to confess that he definitely wasn’t over him.

“Poe, what are you doing here?” Finn stood in the doorway, shocked as he caught sight of the man who’d left him 3 months ago because ‘things weren’t working out’. “Are you insane?” He yelled, stepping outside into the rain with him.

“I’ve been thinking this is crazy.” Poe yelled over the sound of rain crashing against the roof and the pavement around him.

“Poe, what are you saying?” Finn frowned. “What, you think you can just waltz back here after 3 months?”

“I’m still in love with you.” Poe stammered out, shivering. “I’ve been thinking about you and I feel like such an asshole for never explaining why I left. I shouldn’t have left. Not like that.”

“Poe, I-“ Finn looked down at the floor, unable to meet his gaze. “-I can’t do this.”

“Please, just let me explain.” Poe pleaded, his voice shaking and his words coming out in stammers and stutters as his teeth chattered. “Just let me explain, I owe you that at least.”

“I-“ Finn began, but one glance in Poe’s eyes was enough to weaken his resolve. “You should come inside, you’ll freeze to death.” Finn sighed, stepping back through the open door and making room for Poe to come through. Poe let out a deep sigh of relief and contentment as he stepped into the warm house, the house he used to share with Finn. Before he fucked up.

***

“I was a dick.” Poe stated, sat on Finn’s sofa wearing his clothes and staring at a mug of hot tea.

“Yeah, you were.” Finn agreed and Poe glanced up to shoot him an apologetic smile.

“I found this picture of us a week ago when I was going through my stuff,” Poe reached into the pocket of his trousers, folded over the radiator to dry. He held it out tentatively and Finn took it, looking at it with a sad smile.

It was from their first date, a picnic in Central Park, Poe had asked a stranger to take a photo of them. They looked so happy, so excited, so… in love. Even on their first date.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I haven’t stopped for the last 3 months. I was such a dick walking out like that, not telling you why. It was my fault. I left because I didn’t think I deserved you. I’m this broken mess and you’re cool and collected and you have your life together, you have plans and places you want to go. I didn’t want to weigh you down. I thought you deserved better than some ex-pilot with ptsd.” Poe explained himself, ashamed of himself for having left, for having taken it upon himself to end it.

“Poe, you didn’t weigh me down, you raised me up. How could you ever think I didn’t want you?” Finn asked incredulously.

“You’re angry at me.” Poe stated.

“Yeah I am. I’m angry that you thought you knew what I wanted. I’m angry that you didn’t even talk to me about this. I’m angry that you’ve come crashing back into my life like this and now I don’t know if I can let you go. I’ve spent three months trying to get over you. Three months wondering what the hell it was I did wrong. Three months on my own trying to put myself back together.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Poe whispered quietly. “I shouldn’t have come back, this was a bad idea.” He set down the mug of tea and stood up. “I’ll, uh, I’ll ask Jess to drop the clothes back.” He muttered, picking up his things and avoiding Finn’s gaze as he watched him stand up to leave.

He turned to face him for a brief moment as he stood at the door, one hand on the doorknob.

“Goodbye, Finn.” He smiled sadly, before turning and walking out of the door.

Poe strode down the wet pavement, the rain still pouring down and splashing on his damp hair and mingling with the tear tracks on his face until he couldn’t tell the difference between them, and all he could think of was the mix of hurt and anger on Finn’s face when he told Poe he was mad because he came back.

“Poe!” He heard a familiar voice echoing down the streets behind him. It couldn’t be… He turned around to see Finn sprinting towards him in the rain.

“Finn?” Poe asked, confused. Maybe he forgot something. Maybe he was loosing his mind. Because why would Finn chase after him after what he did? “Why are you here?”

“You didn’t let me finish.” Finn panted out, coming to a halt only inches from Poe, so close they were almost touching.

“What more is there to say?” Poe dropped his gaze to the ground. “I fucked up. I ruined it. I had my chance and I blew it.” Poe muttered.

“Poe, look at me.” Finn sighed, and Poe reluctantly looked up at the younger man. “I told you I was angry, but you didn’t even let me finish explaining why. I was angry, because even though you walked out on me, even though you made that decision without me, even though you left me alone for three months, I still love you. I’m mad because I’m still in love with you.” Finn yelled over the sound of the rain. Poe only needed to look in Finn’s eyes for confirmation before he reached up to grasp Finn’s face gently and guide his lips to his.

Finn’s hands wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him closer, while Poe’s hands held his face as close as possible, their lips locked together and tongues tangling together like some kind of dance.

“Is this me getting a second chance?” Poe asked softly, pulling back and pressing their foreheads together.

“Don’t waste it.” Finn smiled, and Poe could have sworn he saw a tear drip down his cheek, but then again it could have been the rain.

“I’m never letting you go again.” Poe shook his head, grinning, before pulling Finn down into another bruising kiss in the heavy rain. They only broke apart after a loud crack of thunder, prompting them to rush inside where they stripped out of their wet clothes between kisses, before falling into bed with each other.

It was worth the cold they both had the next day to be back in each others arms.


End file.
